A Heart in Two Pieces
by So You Wanna Change the World
Summary: Starts off where manga series ends. Ai is back in Ailand and the Second Revolution is over. When she takes a trip to Earth with Nora to see her old friends, she has to make a hard decisionNora or Kent? And what exactly is Nora's mission for King Sei, anyw
1. Nora

**Ahhhh! Princess Ai! (haha, sorry. I've been waiting for this section) Please R&R. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames.**

* * *

**The Ai-land Chronicles**

Chapter 1

Her wings were spread about her, like pools of blood and her eyes traveled moodily out the window and swept about her room again. Ai was on another one of her rampages again. In her lap was her heart shaped box and, unconsciously, she ran one of her fingers over it. If she was the type that smoked, she would've taken a cigarette out at the moment.

Surprisingly, her clothes weren't torn. Her father had forbidden her to do so many things. But now that everything was peaceful again in Ai-land, she longed to go back to Kent, back to Tokyo, where so many things had been left unexplored.

Nora walked in her room slowly so that she knew he was there. One of his arms rested on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, I dunno… Just Tokyo and all my friends on Earth and everything…" She could be honest with him. He seemed to be one of the only people that she trusted on Ai-land. Ai didn't really know anybody else, anyway, besides her father, her tutor Lissa, and Nora.

"Forget them, Princess. This is your home. Now that everything is peaceful, you can have so many comforts. Soon you'll forget that Earth even exists."

Ai glanced up sharply, trying not to show that she was pissed. "I don't want to forget that Earth exists."

Gently and quickly, but not sly, Nora cupped her chin in his hand and Ai looked into his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that like it sounded," he whispered. "I just meant that I want you to stay here—with me."

He leaned down to kiss her and for a moment, she let his lips graze hers, but she jerked away with a sudden motion.

"Nora, I can't. You know I can't."

Her eyes averted his and she trembled slightly. She had remembered Kent. How could she have forgotten him?

But Nora…His hair was beautifully silver—not the silver of old age, but the silver of the fullest moon and the shiniest nickel. And he was a great leader, making peace. Most of all, he seemed to love her. But Kent…

She hated it when she was confused.

"Get out! Get out now," she ordered, narrowing her eyes and yelling. She didn't want to push him away. But her mind was filled with thoughts of her father, the teachings of Lissa, and the memories, which were the most confusing.

Nora remained calm, though. "Princess, you just need time to get used to this place. I'm sure you will see your friends again."

Ai heard the lie as he spoke it. His tone of voice suggested that he would personally strangle anyone from Earth who might have known her. Before she could yell something far worse than what she had before, he slipped out the door soundlessly.

In her mind, she knew that he wasn't to blame. It was her. All her.

She'd known that he might come, and that he had feelings for her the last time she'd been in Ai-land. She had returned the feelings. And she had wanted what he wanted, too. But every time she remembered Kent, it pulled her back.

_Slow hazy memories floated to the top of her mind. Ai was running through the palace gardens, full of blooming roses. The anemones had been cut away then, for they symbolized the dougen. She didn't pause to think about this now. Her mind was concentrating on getting to the fountain. Their special place._

_"Princess."_

_Her blue eyes focused on Nora and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. So she stopped trying. In a second, she was in his arms and her lips met his._

_"I shouldn't be meeting you out here," he said in his soft-as-ash voice. "King Sei would be very angry." She noticed that he didn't sound like he cared very much. It was just something that you had to say to not feel so guilty. She understood perfectly, having the same feelings for him._

_They kissed their guilt away._

* * *

**Okay, that's all the time I have right now… sorry. If you like it, please review and I might continue later. Thankees!**

**So You Wanna Change the World (What are You Waiting For?)**


	2. From Ailand to Earth

Chapter 2

"Ai."

"Father," she replied, looking up from her perch on the window.

He looked concerned as he reached a hand out to her. "Nora told me that you've been here all day. Is there something wrong, my child?"

She looked away from him, wondering why he was so nice all of a sudden. "Not really."

King Sei looked disappointed. His daughter couldn't tell him her feelings, but Nora had told him what Ai felt.

"Nora is going to Earth soon—did he tell you?"

She looked up sharply. Her eyes tried to hide the feelings that threatened to burst forth and her mouth suppressed the questions. But her wings fluttered excited with hope. She glared at them, and they calmed. Then she turned back to her father.

"No. He didn't tell me."

Her father looked slightly discomforted at her wings, but he said nothing about them. "Well, he is going. You see, he has some business on Earth. It's very confidential, but you play no role in it. I just thought that you might like to go because you miss the people you used to know there…"

Ai jumped up instantly. "I can—you'll let me go? To Earth?"

"Well…Yes…" Her father's face grew grim. "As long as you stay with Nora the whole time. Don't try to sneak off, Ai. You're leaving tomorrow."

She looked excited and began to open drawers and throw clothes out of them. With a slight skip in her step, she went over to the closet and began rummaging for a suitcase. Her father watched her, worry lines on his face becoming more prominent.

"I'll get a servant to pack for you. Go to your lesson with Lissa."

She hated servants with a passion. Not the actual people, but the idea of someone serving somebody who was "better." She hated that. By the look on her father's face, she knew that now wasn't a time to argue. She couldn't risk him changing his mind.

He watched her as she, in her rarely meek manner, rushed off to have lessons with her tutor. She didn't know that King Sei wouldn't change his mind so easily about this decision. She played an important role in Nora's mission, and she wouldn't know it until it happened. Sei didn't like using his daughter, but it was crucial for the Second Revolution. Everybody said that there was peace in Ai-land now that the Second Revolution was over, but it wasn't true. Nora's mission was to ensure the peace lasted.

* * *

"Lissa, do you know why Nora's going to Earth in the first place?" Ai was asking. 

Her tutor smoothed the hem of her neat, flower-patterned skirt and adjusted the high collar that she always wore. Ai watched and waited, admiring this woman who was the closest she had to a sister. _Lissa would make a better and more proper princess than me_, she thought. Lissa was always sitting tall and in a no-nonsensical way. People respected her.

"Princess," Lissa said, closing the book she was teaching Ai from, "I don't know. King Sei doesn't tell me these things. I don't think he trusts me not to tell you. And I'm not as close to Nora as you are. I remember you two used to be friends. Why don't you ask him?"

Ai blushed. Truth was, she didn't know if she could face him. These days, her insides squirmed around him and she didn't like the memories that returned when she was with him.

"Lissa, I have a question."

Her tutor smiled patiently. "Whenever you have a question for me, it's never about your studies."

Ai looked apologetic, but continued. "Will you come with me to Earth?"

Lissa looked her square in the eye for a moment. "Princess, I don't think your father will allow anyone but you and Nora to go. Tess, Fa'an, and I have already asked King Sei. He denied us all and became very angry when we demanded a reason."

"You knew? That I was going to go to Earth?" Ai stood suddenly, the chair she had been sitting on making a scraping noise on the floor. Lissa winced at the black marks that it made. Ai didn't notice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…wasn't allowed."

Ai paced the room and her tutor watched her with worried eyes.

"Damnit. I knew going to Earth was too good to be true…"

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Ai stopped and scowled. "My father's up to something. He usually insists on an escort, even when I go to the bathroom! And now when I want the escort, he won't let me have one…Do you think he's plotting to murder me?"  
Lissa stood, too. "Princess! What an idea! King Sei loves you to death. And Nora would never let any harm come to you." She walked to where Ai was and gripped her in a hug. "Go find your friends. Have some fun. I'm sure you'll be fine."

* * *

Her sweaty hand was gripped in Nora's cool one. He had commanded her to close her eyes until she felt her feet on solid ground. Since when had she ever been one to listen, though? 

She had opened her eyes once during the journey, gazing at the spinning world before her through her eyelashes. It made her dizzy, traveling to another world, and she vowed not to do it again.

When her feet hit the ground and she opened her eyes, she found her and Nora in an alleyway. The same one where her journey had begun before. Garbage littered the street before her.

Nora kicked a can and wrinkled his nose.

"So this is Tokyo. Princess, if you don't take offense at me saying so, but how could you miss such a putrid place?"

Ai glared at him. It felt good to be angry around him—opposed to that other feeling.

"I do mind you saying so," she replied coldly. "Why don't you go do your mission and I'll go to Kent's?"

"I'm not allowed to let you out of my sight," Nora replied. If he heard the raw need to hate in her voice, he didn't show it.

He was quiet as he followed her out into the streets of Tokyo. Cars honked at the sight of Ai and a group of girls rushed over to them.

"Princess Ai?" one of them squealed. "Are you, like, back? We heard that you retired from singing or something and no one's seen you since!"

Nora was silent and guarding as Ai replied that she could be back for a little while to the girls. He knew all about her stardom on Earth, having watched her with his brother Kaz the whole time.

"I never really went anywhere," Ai laughed. "Who knows? I might start singing again."

"Can I have your autograph?" another girl asked, her pigtails swinging. They were all in their uniforms, most likely just finishing a school day.

As Ai gave all the girls her autograph, one of them looked at Nora. She took him in, from wings, to silvery hair, to amber eyes.

"And who is this?" she said flirtatiously. "Is he your boyfriend, Princess?"

Ai laughed nervously. "No. Just my bodyguard. Listen, girls, we have to go…Have a nice day."

The schoolgirls just followed them, though. As much for Nora as for her, Ai guessed.

"Do you know Kent's address?" Nora whispered out of the corner of his mouth. When Ai nodded and jerked her chin in the direction, he smiled. "This will be easy."

Before she got the chance to ask him what he was talking about, he pulled her around a corner and jumped. Air whooshed around them and Ai realized that Nora was flapping his wings—they were flying. She flapped hers vigorously and they landed on top of a building.

The fan girls soon turned the same corner to rush pass.

"Where'd they go?"

"This way!"

They disappeared into another alleyway in the wrong direction.

Nora smiled at Ai, who was still gripping his hand. Embarrassed, she let go hastily.

"Are you ready to fly again?" he whispered. He didn't wait for an answer. He gathered her up in his arms and took off.

Ai watched in awe as wind gathered under his wings and he jumped from building to building. She wondered if she could do that someday, even though she was only half dougen.

The streets of Tokyo passed, crowded with kids coming home from school and people getting off from work. Even though it was rush hour, no one noticed the shadow of Nora and Ai pass overhead. Ai grinned at the speed they were going at and Nora said something that she couldn't hear over the noise of the wind.

"What?" Ai yelled.

"I said, 'what building does Kent live in'?"

Nora had never met Kent, and as Ai told him the building, she felt a feeling of dread in her stomach. She had never pictured the only two lovers that she had meeting. She wondered which one was worse, them becoming enemies or them becoming friends.

He descended down the building, white wings flapping slowly. Ai told him the apartment number and admired how cool he was about this world, even though he had never been to Earth before.

She pressed the doorbell and they waited. As the door opened, she realized that she was still in Nora's arms. This wasn't exactly how she had planned on greeting Kent.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope you review some more! lol. Sorry if this chapter's kind of weird. I promise I'll do better next time. Now, for the question I ask all my friends:. Nora or Kent?**

**So You Wanna Change the World (What are You Waiting For?)**


	3. Forget Me Not

Chapter 3

Ai's first reaction was to hop out of Nora's arms and give Kent a hug. That made her feel like a slut.

She nearly cried when she saw Kent's face. He looked the same, except a little surprised and more shocked. Her hair fell a bit onto his face and he brushed it away. He moved forward to kiss her, but then stopped when he saw Nora. Now he looked confused.

"Com in," Kent said, putting her down. He smiled politely at Nora. "I'm Kent."

"Nora." Nora nodded in acknowledgment.

This was so awkward, Ai thought, face flushing.

Just then, a cute guy with short hair emerged from one of the bedrooms. Ai had never been so happy to see Hikaru in her life.

"Ai!" Apparently he was happy to see her, too.

They smiled at each other as Ai introduced Nora. She vaguely wondered if Hikaru still had the crush on Kent, but she decided not to mention that in the introductions.

Nora and Ai were invited inside and they all sat around a glass coffee table. There was a small silence after they were offered drinks.

"…To what pleasure do we owe this visit?" Hikaru asked, kindly, after a minute or so.

Ai peered at him. He had grown up a little. Not the type that would be so 'I love you Kent!' or 'You can't have him! He's mine!' anymore.

"I wanted to come back for a while. Nora said that he had a mission here on Earth, so he took me. It's cool, 'cause my dad actually let me come," she replied, relieved that Hikaru was here. Otherwise this would have been really awkward.

Kent smiled. He knew all about her dad. After all, when she had been here before, he was the one that had helped her revive her memories of Ai-land.

Suddenly, she remembered the locket that she had found in her heart-shaped box before. There had been pictures of the two most important men in her life. At first it had been King Sei and Nora. Then Nora had been replaced by Kent. Was it like that now?

"…so then we didn't end up going on the roller coaster after all," Hikaru was saying.

Nora laughed appreciatively and Kent grinned. They were looking at each other for a minute smiling, then both looked away. Nora now smiled politely, though wondering what Kent's relationship had really been with Ai, how far they had gone past being lovers. Kent was wondering the same, except that he didn't know a thing about Nora and he showed his confusion openly.

Ai snapped the locket off from around her neck quietly and opened it as the three guys talked and got to know each other.

Inside, there were still two pictures. Nora and Kent. King Sei had gone. Ai closed her eyes. She didn't want to want Nora. She wanted to stay faithful to Kent. But how could she? When Kent was a sweetheart and so nice, Nora was her stoic protector. Nora was her first. Would he also be the one that she would give the rest of her life to?

"Are you alright?" Nora asked. Kent was looking at her, concerned also. Hikaru looked like his old self now—slightly envious of the attention that Ai got.

Now she was aware that her hand was clutching her forehead and she had contorted her face in a pained look.

Quickly composing herself, she said, "I'm fine. Just had a scary thought… Anyway, Kent, do you still play guitar? I was just thinking that while I'm here on Earth I might as well go back to singing. You know, start a band or something."

Kent's face lit up. "That's a great idea. I need to practice more, anyway. And I have no idea what I wanna do after I graduate from college. But in a band, I won't need to worry about getting a job if the band I'm in has the famous Princess Ai in it." He smiled at her, just to let her know that he didn't care whether she was famous or not, despite his words.

She smiled back and now they were both looking happily and longingly at each other.

Nora cleared his throat and everybody else looked at him. "And what will I be for this band? Ai's bodyguard?"

Ai shook her head. "I've had a bodyguard before. That didn't work out so well."

Nora held her clear blue eyes with his amber ones. "You can trust me. But you're right. If everybody knows that you have a bodyguard, they'll be more careful to get around me. I could be a vocalist if you wish. I don't even have to sing. Maybe just fake it. But all the while, I'll be protecting Ai."

She glared at him, angry for making her sound so helpless. "I can protect myself."

"As you will," he replied. "But at least make _me _feel safe by protecting you."

Ai sighed. "Whatever. Look, I'm hungry. Let's go out and get something to eat." She raised an eyebrow at both Kent and Hikaru. "Unless you guys already had dinner?"

They shook their heads, glad to be relieved of the tension that had been building. "Let's go. I know a good place that serves sushi. It's pretty crowded on weekends like this…but so worth it."

Ai's eyes lit up. "Did you say sushi?"

Nora shook his head. "Crowded isn't good. We got attacked by a few fangirls of Ai on the way to your apartment. It's best for her not to go somewhere crowded. We cannot forget the assassination attempt that happened the last time she was on Earth."

Kent looked up. "You know about that, huh?"

Nora met him eye for eye. "I know much more than you, perhaps."

"Nora!" Ai yelled, looking toward her companion in warning. "Listen, the assassination attempt was because they wanted to steal my fame. Hayabusa is in jail now. There's nothing to worry about."

Kent shrugged. "He's right to worry about you, Ai. Last time was too close for comfort."

Kent had almost been killed last time.

"Look," Hikaru piped up, "I'll go pick up some sushi."

Ai's eyes widened. She didn't want to stay alone with Nora and Kent together. That just wasn't right.

"I'll come, too. No one can kill me in the drive-thru, right?"

Nora stood up. "If you go, I'm coming."

Her glare flashed to him. "Then screw that, I'm staying here."

"Princess! This isn't a time to be pig-headed."

"I'm not. I just gotta talk to Kent about something. Alone. Why don't you go with Hikaru? He can show you Tokyo so you can complete your mission."

Nora seemed to consider this for a moment. "Alright."

He turned to Kent, voice becoming hard. "If you let any harm come to her while we're gone—even a scratch—I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Maybe use your blood to make a trinket. It may not be Tenketsu, but it'll be worth something."

Kent tried to remain impassive by saying, "I assure you, Ai will be fine" but Ai saw that Nora's words sent a shiver up his spine. She fingered her own heart-shaped box, which had been made from the blood of dougen, Tenketsu.

But when Nora and Hikaru left, the first thing that Ai did was creep over to Kent and kiss him full on the lips. She didn't want him taking Nora's threats to heart.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

He smiled. "I missed you, too."

His lips brushed her collarbone and she held on to him tighter. He was warm and felt more like home than she had ever been before. They hadn't done anything bad the last time she was here. But now she wondered if she wanted to.

He tilted her chin up and they gazed at each other for a moment. Her mouth met his again and they didn't speak another word until they came up for air.

"Ai?"

"Mmm?"

"Who is Nora to you?"

She averted her eyes from his and snuggled deeper into him. Her head rested at the curve where his neck met his left shoulder, thinking before she answered.

"…Nora…he's like an older brother to me," she lied. "He wants peace for Ai-land and he wants to protect me. Nothing more."

She was too tired and too happy to tell the truth. The truth that might spoil everything.

"Oh," was Kent's reply.

She wasn't sure if he believed her, but that was all she could convince him into now. Besides, she didn't want to think about Nora. She didn't want Kent to sense her heart thumping faster, like every other time she thought about him.

Slowly, she shifted and kissed Kent's neck. Something heart-shaped met her lips when she moved her mouth down a little toward his chest.

It was the pendant that she had given him before. It was cracked with an indent in the middle, where Meggi's arrow had buried itself.

"You still have this?" she asked.

He nodded a little. "To remind me of you."

She grinned and kissed him once more.

"I wonder what Hikaru thinks of it."

"He thinks it's pretty and wants one like it for his birthday," Kent said.

Ai laughed, closing her eyes. She took in Kent's smell, his face, everything about him down to his baggy t-shirt and frayed jeans. So different from Nora.

She shook her head and got up, moving away from Kent. She didn't like it. _Stop comparing Nora and him. You either love one or the other, stupid._

"Are you sure you're alright? I don't want you getting sick and Nora coming home and blaming it on me," Kent said, tilting is head to the side. She knew that he was worried, despite the attempt at humor.

"I'm fine, Kent! Really." She turned to flash a weak smile. "Look, why don't you get out your guitar. We can do some songs or something."

He shrugged, still looking worried. "Okay."

After he took the instrument out and tuned it, he began to play, composing from the top of his head. Ai listened for a minute and began to sing.

"_Forget me not_

_Even when the rain is falling_

_Forget me not_

_Though we met so long ago…_

_But even then_

_I knew we were meant to be._

_But even if you forget me_

_I'll remember you._

_Since the first time we've met_

_I've been_

_Loving,_

_Hoping,_

_Praying,_

_That you'd remember me—_

_So forget me not_."

She looked at him happily when she finished singing, wings fluttering. They made a great two-person band. He knew exactly what she had in mind next and that was what made it good—when both singer and guitarist knew what the other was thinking.

What they were leaning in to exchange another kiss, the door burst open.

Dancing in, Hikaru shouted, "Sushi time!"

Nora followed, looking at Ai and Kent darkly.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah. I don't know if they have drive-thrus for sushi bars in Japan…is that just weird? Sorry! Please don't whack me with your fan! More characters will come in the next chapter.**

**Haha…I love Hikaru—he's so cute! I'm pretty sure that I'll bring Takeshi back. Not sure about Yoshi or Hiro or Hayabusa, though. Maybe Kaz if the story calls for it.**

**Thanks to the reviewers! I love you all. Heh. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**?KentOrNoraKentOrNoraKentOrNoraKentOrNoraKentOrNoraKentOrNora?**

**-So You Wanna Change the World (What are You Waiting For?)**


	4. Performance

**Wow…Thanks so much for the reviews, first of all!! You guys are awesome and have kept me from giving up on this story altogether. I seriously don't know what's going to happen with the Kent/Nora pairing, but we'll have to see, no? XD

* * *

**

Four

"Ai!" Kent yelled a few seconds after the noise of a phone ringing, "It's for you!"

Ai put down the magazine she was flipping through and walked over to the phone to pick it up, wonderingly. She had been on Earth for two weeks now, yet had never gotten a call. Mostly she just worked on songs with Kent, bickered with Hikaru, avoided Nora, moped around and read magazines. It had seemed almost pointless coming to Earth if she wasn't allowed to _do _anything, and Nora seemed to have forgotten his mission entirely.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the phone.

"Princess!!" said an excited voice that was girly, but male.

Ai nearly screamed into the phone. "Oh my god! Yoshi?!"

"Princess, it's so good to hear your voice! I missed you!" he yelled back.

"Me too. How did you know I was here?"

Yoshi paused for a moment. "You mean you don't know?"

"What?"

"The whole city's buzzing with a rumor that you've come back! So I decided to call Kent to see if he knew anything—and here you are!"

The whole city? Ai gave her heart-shaped box a squeeze from her nervousness. How did they know…? Then she remembered—she and Nora had been chased by those fan girls on her first day back. They must have told somebody…

"…sing for H.T.A.?" Yoshi was saying as she tuned back into the conversation.

"Sorry, what?"

"Takeshi wants to know if you'll still sing for H.T.A," he said again, patiently.

_So that's why Yoshi called._ She thought about his request. "I'll be happy to sing for you guys…as long as I'm not locked up again or anything."

Yoshi laughed at what he thought was a joke.

"Wait a sec," Ai said, "who's the president of H.T.A. now that Hayabusa's gone?"

Yoshi sounded happy as he said, "Takeshi took over for him! And I'm his personal assistant."

"Wow," she said, truly happy for him. "How about we meet sometime this week for some coffee? I'll tell Kent to bring his guitar—he's going to be part of my band, if that's okay."

"That's perfect! I'll ask Takeshi about the coffee thing, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Alright! Bye, Yoshi!"

"Good-bye, Princess."

Ai put the phone receiver down and rushed to tell Kent. Nora, who had been on the roof stretching his wings, heard her yelling with excitement and came to listen, as well as Hikaru.

"Are you sure you want to be a diva again?" Nora asked after hearing the news. "We may not stay that long on Earth."

Ai glared at him. He had lost the Ai-lander look and was now wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. His wings were always folded carefully and hidden in a trench coat whenever he went out. Somehow, this made him seem less human than usual. He had that strange aura that both attracted and repelled people. And his beauty was still inhuman.

"We already spent most of our time here doing nothing. If we don't have that much time, then why haven't you even begun your mission yet?" Ai demanded.

Nora looked at her impassively. "I haven't begun my mission for you."

"Well you can just go off and do it! I don't need your protection!" Ai told him.

His eyes were still unreadable as he said, "I will only complete my mission if you wish for me to, Princess."

"Then go."

"As you wish." Nora climbed out the window and disappeared from view.

"You shouldn't do that," Hikaru said quietly, "He might get jealous."

"Nora…jealous…? Of what?" Ai inquired. It had never occurred to her that jealousy could be one of his emotions.

"Of you and Kent," Hikaru replied, not looking into Ai's eyes. It was obvious that he related to these feelings.

Kent looked up sharply. "Ai…Hikaru could be right. I see the way that Nora looks at you..."

Ai closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the couch. "Look, I don't want to talk about this."

"Alright," Kent said, softly.

* * *

A crowd had gathered outside one of H.T.A.'s buildings where Kent was setting up his guitar. It was three days after Nora left and he hadn't come back. Every time somebody mentioned him, Ai reassured herself that he was fine. But she only believed it half of the time.

Now she was testing her voice and giving Takeshi a small performance. Except that almost everybody in the Shinjuku area had heard about it and their "coffee" had been ruined.

Ai wore her average outfit—a wine-red Victorian corset with a torn black skirt, torn stockings, fishnet gloves and a dog collar around her neck. People were screaming and even a news crew came, asking her if she was back in the recording business. She ignored all of this while still trying to be as nice as possible.

Takeshi was lounged back in a chair, flaunting as many tattoos as possible with Yoshi by his side.

It felt like a concert.

Kent warmed up on his guitar, playing a few chords as Ai tapped her foot, smiling out into the audience. She'd forgotten how much she loved performing.

"Are you ready to rock, Shinjuku??" she yelled at the top of her lungs, not having a mike.

The crowd roared in approval.

She hummed a measure with the guitar, and then began to sing.

"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?"  
"Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"

As she sung, she closed her eyes and thought of Nora. She realized that she really was worried about him. Where had he gone?

"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

* * *

**Short, I know. The song is Missing by Evanescence. Feel free to criticize; I haven't written in a while. Thanks to all who read this!! Aishiteru!!**

**So You Wanna Change the World (What are You Waiting For?)**


End file.
